This invention relates to a system for transporting a coiler can between a sliver producing fiber processing machine, such as a carding machine and a sliver consuming fiber processing machine such as a drafting frame. The system includes a carriage which accommodates the coiler can and on which an electromotor is mounted for propelling the carriage. The electromotor is supplied with electric current by a battery mounted on the carriage.
In a conventional system of the above-outlined type a lead battery is used which, when low, has to be replaced for recharging. The recharging operation lasts approximately between eight to twelve hours. Particularly in case of around-the-clock work shifts (uninterrupted operation) problems are encountered as concerns the effective time (working time, travelling time and preparation time) of the carriage. In case no skilled personnel is available for carrying out the battery replacement, for example, during the night shift when fully automatic operation is in effect and, for example, only a single monitoring person is present, the carriage remains idle for the remainder of the shift whereby loss periods in the production are experienced. Even if skilled personnel for carrying out the battery replacement is available, for example, during the day shift, undesired lost periods occur by the fact that such personnel cannot always perform the job immediately. Thus, the carriage is idle until such personnel arrives, whereby the useful time period is reduced.